


sweet

by jsunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, hqwinterhols2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsunny/pseuds/jsunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenhina kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroothighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/gifts).



> hey! i hope this is what you were hoping for; i was sort of intending to draw a bit more but i've been pretty pressed for time v_v i was really excited when i saw that i got to draw for you, heheheh... but anyway, yeah!! happy holidays!!! i hope you like this!!


End file.
